Star Crossed Lovers
by icey1001992
Summary: Jacob imprints on Edward and their entire world is flipped upside down. Do they have what it takes to make it through?
1. And So It Begins

Authors Note: So this is my first story. Tell me what you think?

Disclaimer: I do not own characters and blah blah. I wouldn't mind owning Taylor Lautner though.

Edward Cullen. Bella's new best friend was Edward Cullen. I wonder if she knew that her "best friend" was a blood-sucker. Okay, so maybe I was jealous. Bella and I have been best friends for what...12 years now? We were both seventeen now, so yeah, 12 years. And I wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of being replaced.

Besides the fact that I was jealous, he was a vampire and I was a wolf, not the best mix. I had never met him before but I had heard about him from my tribe and he wasn't high on my list. Feeling my phone vibrate in my pocket I pulled it out and looked down.

_Bella Swan 3_ flashed up at me.

"Hello?"  
"_Hey Jacob!"_ she says enthusiastically. "_Are you busy?"_  
"No," I replied. "Just sitting here. Why do you want to hang out?"

There was silence on the other line.

"Are you there Bella?" I asked as I sat up on my bed.  
"_W-w-well that's why I was calling. Edward is coming over…I was hoping you could maybe join us?"_  
"BELLA! He's coming to your house? Whyyy?" I whined pathetically. "I thought you were hanging out with me this weekend?"  
"_Jacob, I want you to be here. You have no reason to hate Edward and I'm going to show you that he is a really nice person. Now, I want you to be here_."

She had used the voice. The voice that said this is what I want and I am going to get it.

I sighed, standing up from my bed and walking to my dresser.

"Okay Bella. What time do you want me to be there?"  
"_Three-o-clock!"_ She squealed obviously pleased.  
"All right I'll see you then."  
"_I love you Jacob_!" She said using her smug ass voice.  
"Yeah yeah love you too."

I hung the phone and placed it onto my dresser. If I was going to go meet that blood sucker and his family I was going to at least look presentable. I walked down my hall to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. I grabbed some gel and spiked my hair up in its usual style. Then, I picked out a white shirt that hung tightly to my chest and made my abs stand out prominently. Yeah, this will make that leech jealous. I searched through my closet until I found the perfect dark wash jeans that hung in all the right places. I took one last look over before getting on my motorcycles and driving to Bella's.

Sam and the tribe would flip shit if they found out I was over there with the Cullen's. I had never really seen the point of the feud. If they didn't eat humans then why did we have to still be cautious of them? Sure, they didn't smell too great, but that's no reason to try and kill them if they walked too far east.

I still didn't like Edward though…bitch is trying to take my best friend.

I raced down Bella's driveway before parking and taking off my helmet. I stepped off the motorcycle, feeling the gravel crunch under my Nikes, and walked towards the door.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed as she raced towards me. She jumped into my arms giggling.  
"Well, someone is awful happy to see me." I retorted, chuckling as her light brown hair brushed against my face.

She smelt like strawberries. That was always something I loved about her.

"Edward is inside. Promise me you won't say anything stupid, Jake." Bella said, shooting me a serious look.

"I'm not a complete animal!" I retorted with a wink.

Bella found out about my…condition? Anyway, she found out that I could shape-shift months ago. She took it surprisingly well. Most girls would have flipped shit right? Well, she thought it was the coolest thing ever. I rarely shift in front of her even though she mentions it all the time.

Bella turned and walked into the house. I followed behind her tensely. I could already smell him; this bitter smell that burnt my nose.

"Remember, behave." She repeated coldly as we walked into the living room. I kept my head down and tried to block out the smell.

"Jake, this is Edward." Bella said.

"Hello Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you." Edward said extending his hand.

I had intended to sneer his way…but when I looked up my eyes landed on the most beautiful creature I had ever seen. His obviously toned body, the way his dirty blonde hair looked perfect but messy at the same time, the way his pale skin shone like moonlight. My eyes rested on his and everything in my brain went into overdrive.

His golden eyes locked on mine.

My heart felt like it was going to beat through my chest.

Thousands of thoughts were running through my mind.

My world came crashing down on me.

I had imprinted…on Edward Cullen.


	2. I Love You

Edward's P.O.V.

There were so many thoughts running through his head.

I knew about the Black family and what they were. Though they were supposed to be our sworn enemies but I wanted to stay on good terms with Bella. I heard the gravel crunch as the motorcycle pulled up. Bella gave me a weak smile before getting up to open the door. I guess she just thought Jacob was jealous.

If only she knew.

When he pulled up his scent hit my nose. He smelled of a woodsy amber and pine…and a little bit like a dog.

_Bella would pick a fucking blood sucker to be her new best friend. I wonder if she knows what he is? Has he told her? _

His thoughts leaked into mine. I wasn't trying to listen but he was thinking SO loud.

"Jacob!" Bella screamed as she rushed towards him and jumped into his arms. His eyes lit up as he buried his into her neck. He was quite an attractive specimen. His dark brown hair spiked up perfectly, his bright white teeth contrasting against his russet-colored skin.

He whispered something into her ear I could hear. This feeling rose in my stomach. Was it…jealousy? The way they held each other with such familiarity and love; it made me jealous. I was the only one alone in our family. Everyone else had a partner but me.

"Jake, this is Edward." Bella said to Jacob and motioned to me.

Trying to be as polite as I could I walked forward to introduce myself. "Hello Jacob. It's a pleasure to meet you." I said extending my hand.

He looked up with a scowl on his face. I winced, waiting for the worst but his face immediately softened.

_-the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. _

His thoughts poured into mine and then…it happened. His eyes locked onto mine.

Everything I thought I knew about life changed.

Jacob's P.O.V.

I dropped my helmet and ran. I didn't know what else to do.

"Jacob wait!" Bella yelled.

But her voice was way behind me. I was already on my motorcycle and driving out of sight. I sped faster and faster down the road…bitter tears began to roll down my cheeks. I wasn't sure how the tribe felt about imprinting on the same gender but I didn't need to question how they felt about imprinting on vampires.

I had never even considered myself to be gay! I didn't act girly, I didn't like glitter, and Britney Spears was NOT on my top list of music. What did this mean? How would I carry on my family legacy? Would the Black family just die out? The fact that he was a guy wasn't even the biggest problem! He was a _fucking __**vampire!**_

The tears were now rolling freely down my cheeks, blurring my vision. I had to pull over before I wrecked. I parked my bike on the side of the road and sat beside it. I had to pull myself together before I got home. So long as I don't phase no one will ever know right? But honestly, how long can I go without phasing? Sam and the pack will start becoming suspicious if I go too long without phasing.

I wiped my eyes, took a couple of deep breaths and readied myself for the ride home. This really was going to be a long night.

I walked into the house and sat down with my dad. He was watching some baseball game on the T.V. Even though I normally love sports I couldn't focus. My mind was elsewhere. I guess my dad seemed to notice too as he looked over at me.

"Jake, are you okay son?" He asked worriedly.

I shot him a fake smile and hoped it worked. "Yeah Dad, I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I think I'm goin' to go to bed early tonight okay?"

He nodded but said nothing more.

I stood up and headed for my room but he stopped me again.

"Jacob, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, dad I'm fine!"

My dad stared at me with uncertain eyes. How is it parents can sense something is wrong when you try your hardest to show you're okay? He rolled his chair back and let me pass.  
I bolted to my room and shut the door before my dad could ask anymore questions. I stripped down to my boxers and go under my covers. Maybe a long night of sleep is what I need to calm down. I tossed and turned for hours. I kept thinking of ways to try and fix this.

Damn Bella.

If I would have never gone to Bella's house then I never would have seen that leeches face and I never would have imprinted. If I would have just stayed away from the fucking Cullen's then it never would have happened right? I dismissed the idea. I was bound to see Edward some time during my life.

I began to cry again. I felt like such a little bitch but I couldn't help it. What would the pack do to me? Could they accept me? Or would they kill me to end the disgrace? I buried my face into the pillow and cried myself to sleep.

_"Edward, don't stop!" God he was amazing with his mouth. His tongue ran around my member as his head bobbed up and down and those gorgeous golden eyes staring up at me as he began stroking my member.  
"Jacob, come for me baby." His voice dripped with seduction and want. He put all of me in his mouth and began sucking and humming. The vibrations racked my body with pleasure. My hips began jerking violently and my moans became more frequent.  
"E-E-Edward, I'm s-so close…I'm going to…to…Edward!" I moaned his name as I spilt my seed into his mouth. I watched as he swallowed every drop of me. He came up and began kissing me softly, stroking my hair.  
"I love you, Jacob Black."_

I woke up with a start my eyes wide open. Oh shit. I didn't. I didn't! I moved my hand down and felt my boxers.

Shit. I did. This cannot be happening! I just had a wet dream about Edward. Not only did I think about him all day but now he has to be in my head while I'm asleep too? I pulled the covers over my head and back down. Maybe I can get some peace before tomorrow comes.

Review? :]


	3. Family Discussion

Edward's P.O.V.  
"_Edward, where the __**hell**__ are you_?" Alice bellowed into the phone.  
"I'm on my way home from Bella's. Why is something wrong?" I asked.  
"_No, but I can't __**see**__. You just…just…disappeared. It's all blurry_." She complained. Leave it up to Alice to have her ego hurt.  
"I'll explain everything when I get home." I said before hanging up the phone.

I stared at the road ahead as my Volvo pushed towards 100 Mph. I was wondering how to tell everything to my family. How would they take it? I was trying to plan out the perfect speech to break it to them slowly. Normally, we settle down with mates that we connect with. However, with that being said, it was normally _vampire _mates we settled down with. Every once in a while someone decides to try and make a lasting relationship with a human; it doesn't last. My car pulled into the driveway as I looked up at my house. I'm guessing Alice has told my family _something _because all of their thoughts are frantic and jumbled. Well, all except Carlisle. He always was the calm one.

I walked in the room and saw them staring at me waiting for me to talk. Okay, tell them slowly and calmly.

"Jacob Black imprinted on me."

It flowed past my lips. I couldn't stop it. Well, so much for my perfect speech.

Everyone started talking at once.  
"What does this mean?"  
"Is he staying here?"  
"Where will he sleep?"  
"I don't want to smell like dog!"  
"What does-?"  
"Where do-?"

Everyone's voices were overlapping and their thoughts were racing. I looked away in shame. Why I was ashamed I'm not sure but I didn't know what else to say.

Carlisle stood up and raised a hand.  
"That's enough. Edward, come with me to my study please." He said before walking off. I followed closely behind him into his study.

Carlisle's study was always immaculate, like most of the house, and was home to thousands of books. Carlisle has always been fascinated with many different topics. He walked over and sat behind a large oak desk before motioning to me to sit. I walked over and sat down in the chair in front of him all while avoiding eye contact. I just couldn't look at him. I was his only 'son' that doesn't have a suitable partner. Jasper has Alice, Emmett had Rosalie, and even Carlisle had Esme.

I would, once again, be the odd one out.

"Edward, I don't have to be able to read minds to know what you are thinking. I'm not upset by it at all." Carlisle said to me. "I'm not saying it's going to be easy because it's not. I really don't know of any relationships between a shapeshifter and a vampire. However, I will always fully support you in anything you do."  
I look up at him and he smiles at me. "Did you **really** think I was that narrow-minded?" He asks.

I should have known better. Carlisle has always been understanding and open-minded. I should have known that he would be accepting.

"Thanks, Carlisle. This really means a lot to me." I said. He nodded at me as I walked out the room back downstairs.

My family looked at me with an array of different facial expressions.

"Well, if he does come over we have a dog house he can sleep in. I don't want the house to smell like wet dog." Rosalie said smugly.  
"Look, I don't know what I'm going to do, yet, but if you are so worried about the smell you can always move to the shed and I'll give Jacob _your _room." I snapped.

Rosalie glared at me before storming off while Emmett followed behind her chuckling.

"Well, when are you going to go talk to him?" Alice asked.  
"I don't know. I might go tomorrow. I'll let you know." I retorted before walking off.

I needed to think about what I was going to say to him.

Jacob's P.O.V.

Jacob's P.O.V.  
**knock knock KNOCK!**

I groaned as I rolled out of my bed and unlocked my door. It was _way_ too early for me to be awake. My dad sat in his chair in front of my door.

"Jacob. Sam said he needs you to meet him by the La Push beach. It's urgent."

I shut my door and walked over to my dresser. Just more stuff to add on top of everything else. I put on a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt and made my way down to the beach. The sky was covered in dark gray clouds that threatened to spill rain at any minute. The wind was already blowing pretty strong. As I got closer to Sam, I noticed how tense he was. There was something going on.

"My dad said you wanted to see me?"  
"Jacob, we've detected some vampires in Forks. We have not contacted the Cullen's, yet. I need you and Seth to sweep the area and then see if you can find out any information from the Cullen's. Understand?"

Oh. Shit.

I had to phase. Seth would see _everything._

"Can't Paul sweep with Seth? I could just-"  
"No, Jacob." Sam barked. "I want **you**to go through this entire area. Make sure it is clean. We cannot have any nomads lurking around. Jacob, that's an order."

I sighed. Sam had used his Alpha voice. There is no way I could disobey him. I ran to the edge of the treaty line and waited for Seth. A small, but sturdy dark brown wolf appeared about five minutes later.

"Well, hello Seth."  
Seth bowed his head at me as he waited for me to shift. I began to sweat and was trying my best to stall. What am I going to do? Seth wouldn't rat me out would he? I didn't think he would but still…

I heard an impatient growl behind me. I sighed in defeat as I shifted. I lowered myself onto all fours as my russet colored fur sprouted as I completed my shift.

_It is about time! What were you waiting for?_

Seth's thoughts flooded into mine and mine into his. I tried to keep my mind off Edward but that's all I could seem to think about. I lowered my head as Seth stopped in his tracks and stared at me.

_**JACOB! **__You imprinted on Edward? How? What happened? Have you told Sam? What about your dad?_

I didn't know what to say. So I ran. His thoughts were still in my head but running seemed to help block them out. I ran the opposite direction of Seth and of the area we were supposed to be sweeping.

I just ran.

I ran past through the trees, the wet leaves beneath my paws, the thunder overhead crashing and warning me of the impending storm. I let go of all my troubles and ran. I soon found myself on the other side of the Reservation near the cliffs. I sat down on my hind legs and stared over the edge at the waves crashing against the edge of the cliff. Thunder boomed overhead and a flash of lightning cut through the sky as the rain began pouring down. The wind picked up heavily and blew around my face…and that's when it hit me; that sickening sweet smell that only a leech can reek of. He had finally came. My heart jumped as I whipped around to face him for the first since I had imprinted on him. However, it wasn't Edward I came to face with.

A tall, dark-skinned vampire stood before me, his irises shinning a blood red. He was postured calmly for someone who was in the presence of a werewolf. A growl ripped from my lips as I lowered my stance. With only six feet between us, I felt my heart begin racing. He, no doubt, heard it too.

"Oh my. Aren't we a vicious little puppy?" He teased.

Anger flooded through me as I rushed towards and leaped on him. My jaw wrapped around his arm as I began to rip and tear at the cold, marble skin. With ease, he tossed me off him and onto my back. He appeared beside me, no doubt to his super speed, and landed a devastating kick to my ribs. My ribs cracked as I howled in pain and my vision began flickering. He then picked me up by my throat and tossed me effortlessly. I heard a loud crack as my body struck the pine tree. Dear God I hope it was the tree that broke. The rain was pouring down, mud splashing my face.

_God…I'm going to die. Killed by a fucking bloodsucker._

I made one last feeble attempt and charged towards the vampire, tackling him to the ground. My instinct was to go for the throat. Ripping and tearing at the marble throat beneath me seemed to be my only escape.

I could not die. Not like this.

Dark maroon blood began to spurt from the severed tendons and arteries that hung from the neck of the vampire below me. Anger and defeat shone in the bright red eyes that stared up at me. I continued my attack until the head was completely severed from the body.

My vision flickered. I miraculously staggered away from the body of the vampire and to a nearby tree, coughing up blood along the way. I shifted back into my human form and lay against the tree. The rain pounded against my skin and the mud flowed beneath me. I tried the last thing I could think of and projected my thoughts outward.

_Edward…please help me_

My vision faded and everything went black.

:

:

:

So I'm deff new at this whole thing and I don't know how to put my authors notes and stuff separate from the story. Anyone wanna message me and help me out? :]


	4. My Savior?

I don't own anything. I am a hopeless romantic though :]

Jacob's P.O.V.

I awoke to the monotonous beep of a machine. As my senses became clearer, it occurred to me that I was in a bed and hooked to an IV machine. I sat up and took in my surroundings. The room had a comforting and warm atmosphere to it. A chestnut grandfather clock loomed in the corner beside a marble fireplace, a charcoal-colored grand piano sat on the adjacent side of the room, and I sat in the middle of the room…in a hospital bed?

I pulled the covers back and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I wanted to find out where I was.

"Tsk, tsk. You're first day awake and you're already trying to jump out of bed?"

The room suddenly filled with that sweet/bitter scent that only a vampire carries. Upon instinct, a low guttural growl emitted from my throat as I turned to face the voice that came from the door. There standing at the door stood a man that looked no older than his late-twenties. He looked like he was picked from a catalog. He stood tall, straight, with bright blonde hair, and bright white teeth.

"I presume you're the doctor?" I spat, my voice dripping with venom. It was because of his kind that I was in this predicament. Excuse me for not being so gracious.

He nodded at me before continuing.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen. Or, 'the doctor', as you say. My son Edward found you and brought you here."

I perked up at the name.

"Edward? He found me?"

"Yes, he heard your call for help. Edward is…special. I am sure you have heard that some vampires have special gifts. Well, Edward can hear the thoughts of people who he is in tune to."  
Oh. Wow. It was a long shot me just thinking that. I guess it was fortunate that he could hear it.

"So, how long have I been here?" I asked him, looking out the window.

"Three days."

_"Three days?"_ I asked wide-eyed. "Oh my god. Have you talked to Sam? What about my pack? I haven't messed up the treaty have I?"

A million thoughts were running through my head. Did they know yet? Seth didn't tell them did he?

"Jacob, calm down. I have talked to Sam and explained the situation. You were in no condition to move to the reservation. With six broken ribs and a punctured lung, you needed to be with a doctor. I promised Sam that as soon as you healed you could go back. I think you should at least wait another day, but if you are feeling well enough you are may leave."

I really should have been nicer to Carlisle. He practically saved my life. Well, him _and_ Edward. I sighed and turned back to Carlisle.

"Can I have a moment? I'll let you know."

"Of course." He said, before turning to exit.

"Oh, and Carlisle?" I said. "Thank you for saving me."

"I think you have Edward to thank for that, Jacob." He said as he exited the room.  
I did have Edward to thank for that. My savior.

"Ahhh! What are you thinking?" I silently scolded myself.

I barely knew him and I was already calling him _my savior?_ I moved off of the bed onto my feet and began to test out my muscles. I felt weak and unbalanced as I walked around the room and stretched. I guess I was moving too fast too soon because the next thing I knew my legs began to shake violently. I flailed out, trying to grasp something to catch myself. The ground rushed up to meet me, but I stopped suddenly, as a cold pair of arms wrapped themselves around me. I looked up to see a pair of dark honey eyes staring into mine.

"Are you okay?" he asked, studying me.

Oh. My. God. I'm in his arms. Images of my dream flashed in my head. I wonder if he really is that good?

He smirked down at me.

Shit. He can read minds. Right.

"I am fine. You can let me go." I snapped. I was kind of annoyed at him reading my thoughts. And we haven't even seen each other but twice and I was already the girl in this relationship.

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Ugh! Just let me go! I don't need your help." I said trying to squirm out of his arms. He picked me up and set me on the bed.

"Jacob, please try and get some rest." He said smirking at me.  
"I am FINE." I snapped at him. I immediately felt sorry. He was just trying to help me.

"I am _normally_never this weak. I don't know how that leech…er, I mean **vampire** got the best of me. I have taken on better than him before."

"He was a newborn vampire." Edward explained. "They are normally twenty times stronger than regular vampires and-"

I'm sure he said more but I lost my train of thought. He was _gorgeous._ His bronze hair seemed to always be so perfect and those eyes. Those honey colored eyes were orgasmic. Even his outfit was amazing. His shirt showed off those chiseled abs that he had and his pants…oh boy he _wore_ those pants. I'm sure I was drooling because when I looked back up he was smiling at me.

"Oh…umm…Did you say something?" I stammered rather unintelligently.

Edward walked up and leaned in close to me, brushing his face against mine. My heart began racing and my palms began to sweat. To be a vampire he smelled soooo good.

"Jacob?" He whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my neck.

I gulped.

"Y-Y-Yeah?" I stammered out.

"You really need to get some rest. We can't have my puppy weak now can we?" he teased before swiftly exiting the room before I could say anything in response.

Damn him. He had me and the bad part about it is he knew it.

Authors note: I still don't know how to separate this stuff. Still waiting for a message :]


	5. Rock Bottom

Disclaimer: I don't own characters or lots of money. I do own two Taylor Lautner posters though. Ohh and thanks Cherry Jade for all the reviews!

Jacob's P.O.V.

I left the Cullen's house the next day and began my trek…to hell.

I had to face the pack, Sam, and the entire Council of Elders. No one, to my knowledge, had ever imprinted on a vampire. Carlisle asked that I stay another night as a precaution, but I couldn't. I was already waist deep in trouble. As I approached the treaty line between forks and the reservation, fear and anxiety overcame me. My heart pounded against my chest, sweat poured down my face, my knees shook violently.

This was it.

I crossed the treaty line and waited for it. One by one, they gathered in front of me. Paul first, then Leah, followed by Quil, Embry, and Sam. Seth was nowhere to be found.

"Jacob, I need you to phase." Sam said.

"Sam please. If you'll just let me explain I-"

"Jacob! Phase. Now." Sam ordered in his Alpha voice. I couldn't disobey.

I phased into my wolf form and waited. Sam and the pack phased and the interrogation began. They were digging in my memories, every private moment, every embarrassment that I was able to hide before was out in the open. They analyzed the moment I imprinted on Edward, the dream I had, and every encounter I've had with him since. Embarrassment and shame washed over me. Why did this have to happen to me? Tears began falling to the ground below me. I didn't even know I _could_ cry in my wolf form.

Apparently so.

They extracted every detail they could from me and then some. I stared at the ground and waited for the verdict.

_Leave it up to __**you**__ Jacob Black to fuck everything up!_ Paul snapped at me.

_Paul, quit it! You know it's not his fault! You can't help who you imprint on._ Leah retorted…surprisingly. It's usually Leah that is nagging at me.

_Yeah, the great Black family tradition. They've always screwed stuff up for the tribe._ Paul sneered.

A growl escaped my lips as I sprang forward and attacked.

You do **not **talk about my family.

I leapt forward and tackled Paul, snapping at his legs and body. He flipped me over and pushed his massive paw into my throat. I was still weak and couldn't fight him off. Dust flew into my mouth as I began to gag; maybe death would be better?

_Paul…Paul you're choking him! Stop it Paul! _ Quil whined behind him.

_He was the one that broke EVERY sacred law we ever tried to keep. Those bloodsuckers are the reason we're this WAY. So, __**fuck **__me if the little queer can't take the pain! _ Paul snapped back.

_**ENOUGH!**_

Paul stepped back reluctantly and growled low as I stood up. My throat burned and I was light-headed as hell. We all turned to look at Sam.

_Jacob, we have spoken to the council and you are banned from the Quileute tribe. We cannot and will not tolerate a bloodsucker, period. The pack unanimously agrees with the elders. You are removed from the pack and you are to take your belongings and leave the reservation. There are NO alternatives._

_Sam! It isn't my fault! I don't-I cant'-I have __**nowhere**__ to go!_ I begged. Can he really do this?

_Gather your belongs and depart before sunrise, Jacob Black._

The pack turned around without a lingering glance and left. My so-called family left.

Anger.  
Rage.  
Humiliation.  
Sorrow.

There were so many emotions that was bubbling to the surface I couldn't control it. My tears, once again, flowed over and down my face. I trudged to my house, not sure if my father was going to be worse than the pack was on me.

I phased back into my human form and walked into my house, finding my father sitting there in his chair. There was no TV playing the game as it normally does. It was just deathly quiet. He just stared straight ahead, not even glancing my way. I went straight to my room and began packing my clothes, belongings, and the picture and bracelet my mom made me. I'm sure if she were here she would make sure that this didn't happen.

I looked down at the picture and bracelet. I barely remember my mom…but I do remember her being one of the most loving and compassionate people I have ever known. The bracelet she made for me on my birthday. It was nothing extravagant or showy. It was just a hemp bracelet with my initials J.B. on a charm. I put on the bracelet, my eyes watering for the third time tonight, and continued to pack what little belongings I had.

"I called Charlie and told him that you were having trouble at home with Sam and the other boys. He said that you could stay with him and Bella for a while."

My dad had came up while I was lost in thought.

"Gee thanks, Dad. I knew I could always count on you." I snapped, my voice cracking in the process. "You know, if mom was here this _never_ would have happened! She wouldn't let them control every single aspect of our lives!"

Billy stared back at me. I knew I had hurt him, but he deserved it.

"I didn't even know my son was a faggot…" He mumbled before rolling out of the room.

Ouch. A faggot?

I grabbed the rest of my belongings and stormed out of the house, slamming my door and the outside door along the way.

Fuck him. Some father he was. I went to my truck, turned it on, and sped out of my front yard sending gravel flying. I headed towards forks, towards Bella's house, and apparently my new home. I was shaking with anger as my speedometer reaching up to speeds of 70, 80, 90 mph. I wasn't paying attention to my speed. My mind was elsewhere.

So, when the bright yellow bug pulled out in front of me, needless to say it caught me by surprise. I jerked my wheel far to the left to try and avoiding colliding into the bug. My wheels locked, my tuck began to tilt, and then flipped end over end. My windshield exploded and glass flew around my face, cutting me, and some even sticking into my face. My arms flailed around uselessly, banging against the door and steering wheel. The sound of metal scraping against the road and the windows breaking deafened my ears.

_I'm going to die…_

My truck finally landed on the passenger side in a ditch. Smoke and dust filled my nose. Dazed, I checked myself. Beside a couple of cuts and bruises, I was okay. Thank God for seat belts. I pushed open my door and crawled out. I looked at my truck, or what was left of it, and knew that it was totaled.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" The woman in the bright yellow bug came running up to me, eyes wide and frantic.

"I'm-I'm fine." I stuttered out. Besides the fact that I was severely shaken up, I was physically fine.

I reached for my phone, which was surprisingly still in my pocket, and called the police. Within a few minutes, Sherriff Swan arrived with some others from the police department, followed by an ambulance, and a silver Volvo. I walked over to Sherriff Swan's car to show him I was okay.

"Jacob! Are you all right? What happened?" Sherriff Swan asked me.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't see that well Sherriff Swan." I lied.

"Please, call me Charlie. Come over here and sit down. At least let Dr. Cullen look at you."  
Dr. Cullen? Carlisle was here?

I looked over at the Silver Volvo and saw Carlisle get out of the car, Edward not far behind suit.

Great. Could this night have been any worse?

Carlisle checked me over, made sure I was okay, and besides some bumps and bruises and a little dazed I was fine, he told me before walking off. Then Edward walked up to me. He leaned forward towards me.

"Yes, it could have been worse Jacob. I could have lost you once again. You don't think one time is enough?" He asked.

I looked for the words to say, but couldn't find any. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his.

"I don't want to lose you, Jacob Black."

Review and I'll love you foreverrr :]


	6. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: I don't own characters. I am watching the World Cup :]

* * *

I sat there looking at the motionless body that lay before me. He looked peaceful as he slept. There was no doubt that the boy lying before me was gorgeous; in the ideal human eye but also to me. His blood, unlike those of his brethren, was inviting. Yet, I didn't want to harm him but quite the contrary. I wanted to make sure that nothing ever touched him again. To make sure that he wasn't in this predicament again. I ran my fingers through his short, jet black hair. He was replaying in his dreams the attack from the rogue vampire.

_**Edward…please help me**_

_I shot up. I recognized that voice. That was Jacob wasn't it? _

"_Emmett! Jasper!" I yelled before rushing out of the house. They noticed my demeanor and rushed out behind me. I rushed through the woods, rain pelting my body, my hair becoming plastered to my face as I forced myself to run even faster towards his smell; that woodsy, amber smell that I have marked as 'Jacob.'_

_I heard a loud CRACK and rushed towards the sound with Emmett and Jasper right behind me. I came to an abrupt halt as I looked at the gruesome scene in front of me. Jacob was curled at the base of a tree soaked in mud and looked pretty injured. A few feet away a dark-skinned vampire lay decapitated, his eyes staring into the sky. Emmett and Jasper immediately began tearing apart and burning the vampire. I turned my attention back to Jacob and cradled him in my arms. Jacob was not small by any means but he lay helplessly like a ragdoll, dripping mud and water in my arms. I had to get him back to Carlisle. _

_Fuck the pack. Fuck the treaty._

I ran my finger down the side of his face. He was always burning up. Even our bodies are complete opposites. I sighed.

It seems that fate had destined us to be in this fucked up situation. What makes a person imprint anyways? I thought about fate and my mind went back to Romeo and Juliet. "_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes A pair of star-crossed lovers…" _I shook off the thought. Romeo and Juliet was a tragedy. Hopefully, if anything does come from me and Jacob, it won't be a tragedy.

I heard a moan and looked down. Jacob was awakening. I took one last look at him before swiftly exiting the room. I'm not sure how he would react to waking up in a room with a vampire staring down at him. I walked downstairs and told Carlisle he was waking up. I looked over at Emmett who was cheesing at me.

"What Emmett?" I mumbled.

"Ya know," he drawled out. "I wasn't checking Jacob out or anything on the way home but…I mean he was naked and…he seemed pretty…ya know?"

I tilted my head sideways and cocked my eyebrow. What was he getting at?

Emmett let out an exasperated sigh before saying bluntly, "Jacob has a pretty nice dick, Edward."

My eyes widened as heads shot up across the dining room. Alice began giggling, then fell out laughing hysterically and was soon followed by Emmett. Even Esme chuckled lightly and Jasper cracked a smile while Rosalie scoffed and walked outside.

If I could blush...

I decided to go back upstairs and check on Jacob. I met Carlisle in the hall outside the door. Before I could ask Carlisle interjected.

"He's perfectly fine Edward. Probably a little weak, but otherwise fine. He is still a little cautious so don't be too forward with him." He explained before winking at me, patting me on the shoulder and heading back downstairs.

_My savior…_

His thoughts began to leak into mine as he began mentally preparing himself to walk. I walked around the corner as he began to flail and fall. I rushed over and caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

_"E-E-Edward, I'm s-so close…"_

Woah. He definitely did not have PG rated dreams. I smirked down at him as he began blushing.

"I am fine. You can let me go." He snapped. I guess Carlisle told him about me being able to read minds. Damn, he could've kept that to himself for a little while couldn't he?

_We've seen each other twice and I'm already the girl…_

I tried my best to repress my laugh but he still caught on to my failing attempt.

"Ugh! Just let me go! I don't need your help." he said trying to get out of my arms.

Wasn't he a feisty one? I lifted him and set him on the bed.

"Jacob, please try and get some rest." I implored, still amused at his annoyance.

"I am FINE." He snapped, then stopped. "I am _normally _never this weak. I don't know how that leech…er, I mean **vampire** got the best of me. I have taken on better than him before."

"He was a newborn vampire." I began explaining. "They are normally twenty times stronger than regular vampires and are fueled by their new blood thirst. I'm not sure how it got all the way to Forks or if there are more but we'll find out. I'm actually surprised you were able to take one on by yourself."

I stopped and waited for a response but he was just staring at me. His thoughts were leaking into mine again.

_He is gorgeous. _

I cleared my throat before continuing. "Umm…Earth to Jacob?"

"Oh…umm…Did you say something?" he mumbled obviously embarrassed.

I decided to be a dirty tease and walked up to him slowly, brushing my face against his before whispering in his ear.

"Jacob?"

"Y-Y-Yeah?" he stammered out.

"You really need to get some rest. We can't have my puppy weak now can we?" I asked, trying to make my voice sound humorous but sultry at the same time. I left before he could respond. How about we let him dwell on that for a while?

I sat in my room as I watched him disappear into the thick of the woods. He already had enough on his mind and I didn't want to complicate the situation even more so I let him leave without saying goodbye. If I read any more of his thoughts I would have demanded to be beside him when he told Sam and the pack. For some reason, I wanted to protect him from everything. To be this 'savior' that he sees me as. Even if it means fighting off all of his pack to do it.

I laid down on the futon I had in my room. I had no need for a bed but that doesn't mean that a vampire doesn't like comfort right? Sonata in A minor played in the background as I tried to get a grip of everything that has happened in the past couple of days. Though I could barely remember my human life I do remember a girl named Allyson Compton. She was the girl I was courting before I fell ill with the flu. She was beautiful, intelligent, and our parents had already arranged our marriage. I told her I was in love with her and no one would ever compare to her. Looking back now, Jacob doesn't compare to her. He completely surpasses her. All that I thought I knew about love was being proven wrong. Even after Allyson, I have had relationships with other vampires; both female as well as male. Yet, nothing compared to this pull I felt towards Jacob. This need to protect him, to be with him all the time, this urge to know everything about him.

I wouldn't say I was in love with him yet but I definitely was attached to him. Maybe it was part of the imprint? Star-Crossed lovers ran through my mind again.

Leaning forward, I turned off Mozart before trekking into our music room. I needed to release some of this stress.

Stepping up to my baby and running my hands across the Rosewood I felt almost completely at ease already. I picked up four mallets and 'Dream of the Cherry Blossoms' filled the house. I swayed with the music lifting myself during the crescendos and easing back down during the decrescendos. Esme walked up but stood silently at the door. She always loves to watch me play. She also knows how to tell when something is wrong with me so after she watches me play she's going to interrogate me.

I let the deep vibrations drown out my stress as I finished out the cadenza and felt Esme's hand on my back.

"I know that it can't be easy Edward. But trust me when I say that true love always prevails." She said, kissing my cheek before exiting.

I expected an interrogation and a long lecture but Esme never fails to amaze me.

Carlisle rushed into the room looking panicked.

"Edward, we need to leave."

There was already a cop car or two there and an ambulance. I saw Jacob begin walking up to Sheriff Swan's car…well more like limp. I was out the car as soon as it stopped. Charlie motioned to us and I picked up on Jacob's thoughts.

The wreck, his dad, the pack banning him all hit me from his thoughts at one time. I felt my heart breaking in two. Talk about a tragedy…

Jacob allowed my dad to check him over as a safety precaution. After he had O.K.'d Jacob, I made my way over to the ambulance. I was feeling so many emotions at once.

Remorse, anger, guilt.

As I walked up to him he kept his eyes to the ground not acknowledging me. I looked over at the carnage of what was left of his truck I felt my heart breaking again. I know he can heal fast, but he is still human.

_Could this night get any worse?_

"Yes, it could have been worse Jacob. I could have lost you once again. You don't think one time is enough?" I asked, with a fire behind my question.

He continued to look at the ground. I cupped his chin and lifted his dark chocolate eyes to mine.

"I don't want to lose you, Jacob Black."

His eyes watered before he broke down. I sat down beside him and held him as he cried. The thought of his dad, his pack, the wreck…Jacob was an emotional catastrophe. I stroked the nape of his neck, feeling his tears seep through my shirt. Exhaustion had taken its toll and though he tried to fight it he lost.

He fell asleep in my arms.

* * *

AN: Edward is always a hard character for me to get into. I like writing through Jacob P.O.V. but it's always hard for me to write in Edward's. Anyway, pleaseee review and tell me what you think?


	7. New Life

Disclaimer: Do I have to do this everytime? I don't own characters. Jeez. I do own a White Tiger statue though :]

* * *

"Jaaaccobbbb!"

Ugh.

I peeked up at my alarm clock and the bright digital numbers flashed back 6:30 am. Why did Bella have to be awake so damn early? Edward's words kept replaying in my mind the entire night. Did he really care that much about me? I felt my cheeks begin burning. I still couldn't believe I had cried in front of him like that. I had bawled like a girl breaking up with her first boyfriend. Still, I'm sure he understood…considering the fucker could read my every thought.

Though Charlie didn't understand the full situation, he knew that I had been kicked out of my home and was gracious enough to let me stay at his house. He had worked over the weekend to make sure I was enrolled at the highschool in Forks so I wouldn't miss any schooling.

Yay for Charlie. As if missing a couples days of school would be that detrimental to my education.

"Jacob! Are you awake?" Bella asked peeking her head into the room. Charlie had given me the spare bedroom for the time being.

I sat up and yawned loudly while stretching.

"Yes, Isabella I am awake. As if you couldn't have woken me up any earlier." I snapped grumpily.

Sorry. I'm not much of a morning person.

"Well, excuse me. Someone didn't get much beauty sleep. Are you feeling okay? Like you're not sore or anything are you?" She asked, genuinely concerned. She walked up to the bed and looked me over once or twice for bruises or something I guess.

"Yeah. I'm a little sore, but I'm fine." I said. "You know how fast I heal." I threw a wink her way.

"Okay, well school starts at 7:45 so we'll leave about 7:30 or so." She explained before skipping out the room.

I groaned before rolling back over and burying my head in the pillow. Maybe I could catch five more minutes before I had to wake up. I had just started dozing off when I heard a knock.

"Bella, I'm up!" I mumbled grumpily into the pillow.

Then, the scent hit me as soon as the velvety voice did.

"It's not Bella." I peeked up to see Edward sitting on the window sill staring back at me with bright honey eyes.

I shot up in my bed. Oh, man. Here I was with morning breath, my hair is a mess, and I'm in nothing but my boxers. Fuck my life. He _always_ catches me at the wrong time! I made a move to subtly fix my hair when I heard him chuckle lightly.

"Jacob, your hair looks fine. I just came by to check up on you." He said as he jumped down from the window sill and landed without making a sound. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine…" I answered cautiously as he moved to sit on the bed.

He stopped and motioned before asking politely, "You don't mind if I sit do you?"

Always the gentleman I suppose.

"Yeah, whatever," I replied moving my feet up making room for him to sit.

He sat down on the bed beside me and moved his wild, untamed hair out of his face. I wonder if he always got this dressed up to go to school. He looked like a model. He had on a dark navy button up shit, a white undershirt, and some dark wash jeans that hung in all the right places. The fact that they were all name brand goes without saying I guess. I always heard the Cullens were filthy rich.

"That's what happens when you live for thousands of years."He whispered before winking at me. "So I assume Charlie enrolled you at Forks?"

I nodded, still annoyed that he could read everything I was thinking. I was going to have to work on keeping him out of my head.

He snickered, "Well, good luck with that."

I groaned before hitting him with my pillow. "Don't you have a village to go terrorize or something, Dracula?"

"No," he replied with a face of mock devastation. "I can't believe you would insinuate such a thing! But I do need to leave because Bella is on her way back. I'll see you at school?"

"Maybe," I replied crossing my arms. He smiled down at me.

The next thing I knew his lips where on my cheek and then he was gone. It took me a second to make sure it actually happened because it was so fast. It had to though. I could still feel the cool tingle on the side of my cheek. Edward had _kissed_ me!

"Jacob! I'm going to leave you in a minute!" Bella yelled through the door.

"I'm up!" I replied as I tossed the blanket off and sat up. I got dressed hurriedly, while still making sure looked good mind you, and put on the bracelet my mom had given me. I never went anywhere without it now.

I hate to say it but, I was ready to get to school to see Edward.

I felt hundreds of eyes on me as I walked into the school. They were just staring and whispering to others. My cheeks started to burn. I definitely was not used to all of this attention.

"You're the new kid in school." Bella explained. "People stared at me like the first week I was here. I guess they just don't meet new people all that often. Try not to be so self-conscious!"  
I smiled at her as she left and walked up to a group of teens. I went to the front desk where an elderly woman stood talking on a phone.

"Hey, I'm Jacob Black. I'm the transfer student from the reservation." I said politely.

She held up a wrinkly finger at me before laughing loudly to whatever the other person on the phone was saying. I was already extremely irritated at everyone talking about me and this gossiping woman was pissing me off even more. She tossed my schedule at me and resumed her conversation on the phone.

Jesus. Are all secretaries bitches?

I looked down at my schedule and checked out my classes for the semester.

Block 1: Biology Rm 105  
Block 2: Gym  
Lunch  
Block 3: Pre-Calculus Rm 111  
Block 4: Study break

Cool. So I really only had three classes. I walked down the hall and found my biology room with general ease. This school was bigger than the one on the reservation, but it wouldn't be considered big by any means. I walked into the classroom to find a middle-aged man giving a lecture.

"Ah, Jacob Black I presume?" He said. "I'm Mr. Dial. I will be your biology teacher this semester. You are a little bit behind but I'm sure you'll catch up quickly. If you could please take a seat beside Mike Newton, Mike raise your hand, and we are just going over mitosis and meiosis."

The blonde-headed boy who raised his hand motioned to the chair beside him. I walked over and took my seat as the teacher continued his speech.

"Hey, I'm Mike. You're the transfer student from the reservation right?" He asked, his bright blue eyes sparkling with curiousity.

"Yeah, I'm Jacob." I replied.

"Oh, that's good. There aren't that many cute guys here so it's good that you came." He said, winking at me.

I blushed and looked down.

I'm starting to like this new school. Hopefully, this is a new start for me.

A new life.

* * *

AN: Yayy for Jacob! Hopefully things will start getting better? We'll see.

Oh P.S. If you review I'll give you a hint about the main plot/antagonist! :]


	8. Stare

AN: Just a little side note. Considering this IS fanfiction it doesn't really have to do anything with the Twilight story line and if I wanted to I could make Bella 300lbs and a hermaphrodite. Just fyi. As promised, I will give you a hint about our antagonist! They are evil and have blonde hair! :] Think long and hard.

Biology is normally my favorite subject, but I just couldn't concentrate. Everything was so different from the reservation school. I missed the normalcy of my life. Well, as normal as it could be. I stared down at the wooden desk. I traced the random graffiti that had been carved into the desk with my finger. Mike beside me was taking notes vehemently. The bill rang shrilly overhead signaling that first period was over with.

I looked down at the beige schedule to see which class I had next.

"Hey, I have Gym next, too. Do you mind if I walk you to class? Just to show you where it is." Mike said beside me flipping his hair out of his eyes.

"Err…sure. Why not?" I replied.

We began walking down the hall, as eyes stared at me. I wish I could say that I was getting used to the staring…but I wasn't."

"So Jacob, why is a guy as gorgeous as you still single?" Mike asked, throwing a wink my way.

Wow. He was straightforward with his gayness. As if the rainbow bracelet he was wearing wasn't enough of an indication.

"Umm…well I'm not really." I answered, feeling my cheeks get warm.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" He asked, a hint of jealously in his voice.

What would your imprint, your _soulmate_ be considered? Boyfriend seemed like such a trivial title to something so important. Yet, I couldn't tell the boy _'Oh, not a boyfriend. Just a soulmate who fate destined that I be with against everyones will.'_

"Yeah, something like that. It's kind of complicated right now. It's hard to explain but I do have a boyfriend." I rambled.

Even though neither one of us has asked the other out yet? I guess it's in the fine print…

"Oh, well that's too bad. I might have to steal you away." He joked. Or at least I think he was joking. I hope Mike was only looking for friendship with me. He seemed like a nice guy and I really didn't want to hurt his feelings but my heart already belonged elsewhere.

"And who is this gentleman that has your heart?" someone whispered in my ear.

I whirled around to see Edward standing behind me with a smug look on his face. Mike stood even farther behind looking confused.

"It's okay Michael. I've got it from here." Edward called behind him dismissively.

Before Mike even had a chance to answer Edward was dragging me along to gym.

"Well, that was kind of rude Edward! He was just being nice." I muttered.

"Yeah, he was just being nice. Did you happen to see what he was thinking?" Edward snapped.

Well. Someone was being a bit jealous weren't they?

"Yes, maybe I am." He replied to my thoughts. "Anyway, I have biology this period but I do have pre-calculus and study block with you. So at least we have some classes together."

We approached two giant double doors and by the smell I guessed this was the gym.

"Do me a favor?" he asked as we got closer to the doors. "Don't encourage Michael?"  
"I'm not going to lead him on if that's what you mean." I replied.

And in a second, he was gone. Showy vampire powers of course.

I walked in to find that class had already started, though I saw no teacher present. Most of the guys were playing basketball while some of the girls played volleyball or just talked. The door slammed behind me not only making me jump, but drawing at least a dozen eyes my way. Whispers began to flow through the kids.

Ugh, I hate being the new guy.

"Well hey there, pup." Someone said throwing a huge arm over my shoulders. I looked up at the massive figure above me to see Emmett, one of Edward's brothers. Instinct took over as my muscles tightened and a low growl threatened to escape my throat.

"Hey easy now! I just came over here to talk to you. No need to get worked up." He said, hands raised in a surrendering manner.

Blood rushed to my cheeks. Great, I had just growled at Emmett when all he was doing was trying to be nice.

"S-Sorry about that. It's habitual I guess." I murmured out.

Emmett cocked his head and smiled at me.

"Don't sweat it kid. I was wondering when I was going to get to meet you. Edward has been yapping on and on about you at home." Emmett said.

My eyes widened. He had _already_ told his family? I haven't even told Bella, my BEST friend. Again, my cheeks burned as the blood rushed up to my face.

Emmett laughed. "Trust me, it's not bad. In fact, everyone wants to see what has Edward so happy. Between you and me, he hasn't been this happy in decades. No one really has any objections to you…except Rosaline but she doesn't count."

I smiled weakly at him. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Well, come on and let's play some ball!" He roared as he ran to the court.

I followed behind him and we spent the rest of the period just playing basketball. I tried to show off considering I was faster and more agile than most but Emmett still beat me. By the end of the game he had beat me by 15 points. I figured by the end of the class people wouldn't be staring.

I was wrong. The stares seemed to intensify.

I don't know if I could do this all year.

***

Emmett walked with me out and towards the lunchroom.

"You know, we don't really talk to anyone else. That's why they were staring at you. We don't talk to others outside of ourselves. In fact, we never do." Emmett explained.

Again, people stared with wide eyes as they saw me walking down the hall with Emmett. I wasn't a shy person, but I _really_ hated to be stared at.

We walked into the lunchroom and Emmett swiftly made his way to a table as Bella approached me.

"Were you just walking with Emmett?" she asked, clearly amazed.

"Umm…yeah? We have gym together." I replied.

"Hm…the Cullen's never really talk to anyone. Edward and I became friends because we had a physics project together but I didn't think that they talked to many people." She rambled.

Maybe it's time I told her I imprinted on him?

"Well," she continued. "There are some friends I want you to meet."

She motioned to the kids sitting at the table a few feet away from me.

The group of kids staring at me, I might add.

I wish I could get out of here. The day was only half-over and I would give anything to leave.


	9. Authors Note

Just an authors note. Thanks Wildeyes13 for catching some stuff. Just to clear things up Bella DOES know about Jacob. I used an old chapter that I forgot to edit but Bella DOES know about Jacob being a shapeshifter. Also, I keep finding that I am reading over my stuff but still missing grammar and some misspelled words. I am looking for a beta reader if anyone is interested. I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks :]


	10. Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own characters.

* * *

The room was cluttered with desks that were too small and shelves filled with math books. A stout, bespeckled teacher stood at the front of the class. She wore a floral printed dress and wore her slightly grey hair in a tight bun. I scanned the class looking for the sandy, disheveled hair that I knew as Edwards before spotting him in the back of the class. He winked slyly my way before looking back to his book.

"You must be the new kid!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Please, tell the class your name and one fact about you."

I shuffled my feet nervously as I looked down at my Nike's.

"My name is Jacob Black and…" _I'm at this school because my father hates me for imprinting against my will and I was kicked out of my house… "_my favorite color is blue." I finish bitterly before promptly taking a seat in the back of the class, conveniently beside Edward. The teacher gaped at my random bitterness before stumbling into a lesson about cosines.

Edward shot me a look of sympathy. His bright honey eyes shone at me with a knowing look. Damn him for being able to read my thoughts. I shrugged and focused all my attention on the lesson.

For about five minutes.

I fucking hated math, man. Damn Forks for not having a mechanics class. Though I was good at biology, mechanics was my passion. If it could run on gas, I could fix it. I was always working on some abandoned car or ATV.

A piece of notebook paper slipped onto my desk folded up into a little note. I looked over at Edward who motioned for me to open it. Inside it read: _Got any plans after school?_

I smiled. Passing notes in class was so immature for someone who was probably was here when Rome was build. He coughed violently and I chuckled. Okay, maybe he wasn't _that_ old. His writing was immaculately neat, of course, and the font resembled something from the early 1900's.

_Not really. Why?_ I responded and passed the note back to him. My handwriting looked like shit compared to his. Honestly, it looked that way compared to anyone. I just didn't have good handwriting. A few seconds later he passed it back.

_How would you like to come over and meet the rest of my family tonight?_

I looked at the note for a minute. Sure, I had met his dad already, but that was as a patient. Now, he wanted me to meet his family as his…I STILL don't know what we are! I was nervous.

I shrugged and put the note away as the teacher walked by. I guess I didn't have too much to worry about, right? Just going to a house full of vampires; nothing to worry about. I sighed as the bell rang overhead. I felt a cold hand on the small of my back as that Edward's smell hit me. It was no longer bitter/sweet anymore. Now, it was just sweet.

"You have nothing to worry about, babe." he whispered in my ear as the class began to disperse. "My family is going to love you. You've already met my dad and Emmett."

I hummed thoughtfully as we exited the class.

"Since we both have study block next period how about I take you and give you a tour of the house?" Edward queried. "Both Esme and Carlisle are out hunting."

"Already trying to take advantage of me, Cullen?" I joked as we walked out to the parking lot. "I don't put out so easily."

Edward stopped in his tracks, despite the light drizzle outside. He grabbed my hand and looked at me, his honey eyes blazing.

"I hope that isn't what you think. Is it Jacob?"

To say I was surprised would be an understatement. For a mind reader he should know I was kidding.

"Edward, I was joking," I scoffed.

Water dripped down his dark blonde hair and fell onto his face. His white shirt was plastered to his chiseled body showing off his abs and pecs. Damn, I was kidding but I don't think I would mind him taking advantage of me. His hands running down my…

"Jacob!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. I felt the heat run to my face, blushing wildly. His fingers locked between mine as he led me to the car. His hand felt like ice in mine, yet somehow it felt so _right._

We walked up to the silver Volvo, and Edward opened the passenger door for me and motioned for me to get in.

"I'm NOT a girl Edward. I'm pretty sure I can open a door by myself," I mumbled

He smiled a crooked smile that melted away my temporary anger and entered the car. I pulled my seatbelt over my torso and buckled up as he pulled out of the parking lot. As Edward began to pull off, I looked down and noticed he didn't have a seat belt on.

"Aren't you going to put on your seat belt?" I asked.

He just laughed. He looked over at me, humor evident in his honey eyes.

"Really? Babe, I'm sure I can handle it. A seat belt is not something I need to worry about."

Flashbacks of my wreck flooded my mind. I knew it was silly, but I still worried. The wreck had really shaken me up. Apparently, he noticed because he reached around and buckled his seat belt.

"Just for you," he said winking at me.

He floored the gas and sped out of the school parking lot.

His hand slipped back into mine as he began driving away from the school. I felt a smile creep across my face. This really was where I was meant to be.

We chatted idly on the way to his house. I found out he played an instrument called the... I can't remember what he called it. I had never heard of it but it seemed interesting to me. The way his eyes lit up when he talked about it, the way he explained every detail of it, and the fact that he had _**named **_the instrument could tell me he was really into it.

He went down a long driveway before coming to a stop underneath a canopy of pine and spruce trees. I gaped at the huge fucking house in front of me. Compared to my house at the reservation, or well what _was _my home, this was a mansion. There were huge glass windows everywhere; it looked so modern. Honestly, I expected a castle with a moat or at least a Victorian home.

I followed him into his home as a bitter smell hit my nose, making my eyes water. The smell of vampires was extremely dense. I wonder why Edward smelled so sweet to me but others didn't. Effects of the imprint? He shrugged lightly, before grabbing my hand and leading me upstairs. He showed me all the rooms, each exquisite and unique in its own way. Every room seemed to have a history and a personality.

"And this is my room," he said, opening up a huge oak door. I walked in to see a small cot in the corner of a huge room. A large stereo was on the side of the room, with tons of CD's and a bookcase lined with books. In the back were two huge glass walls that held an amazing view of a meadow.

"Your room is so freaking awesome," I sighed.

He laughed, before coming up behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist.

"And now with you in my room it's even better," he whispered, bending down and kissing the crook of my neck.

A soft moan emitted from me. He had found my hot spot. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he continued to kiss and nibble the side of mine. His hands traveled down my chest and stomach as I fisted his hair. I whimpered helplessly as he kissed the crook of my neck. Goosebumps rose all over my body, and my breath shortened into shallow gasps. He turned me around and pressed himself against me so that I was against the wall. I could feel his stiff dick pressed against my leg, which only made more blood rush to mine. He stared at me intently with those bright honey eyes before cautiously leaning forward. I met him halfway, my lips grazed his, just for a split second.

It was like magic.

I wanted more.

I pressed my lips to his forcefully, one hand fisting his hair as the other traveled down his chest. I felt his tongue prod against my lips before I opened my mouth, granting him access. His tongue darted into my mouth and began to explore every crevice. He even _tasted_ sweet. Our tongues battled for dominance as I wrapped my leg around his waist pulling him closer, his dick rubbing against mine. The friction caused him to moan into my mouth.

I could get used to that sound.

He pulled back and smiled his cute crooked smile at me.

"Ew! Why does it smell like wet _**dog **_in here?" a voice from downstairs shrieked.

Edward groaned. "That would be Rosalie," he explained. "She can be a bitch but she's normally nice."

He placed a kiss on my lips before interlocking his hand in mine.

"Well, ready to go meet my family?" he asked.

I nodded silently. I thought I would be extremely nervous but I couldn't get off Cloud nine.

I had my first kiss.

* * *

AN: I meant to ask this in Chapter 6 but forgot. Does anyone know the instrument Edward plays? It's NOT the piano. First person to answer correctly gets a shout out! Go back and READ chapter six for the details :]


	11. Pack Trouble

AN: Thanks for all the reviews! And actually what Edward plays in MY story is the MARIMBA! So...a couple of people answered it correctly but Jaspered01 was the first. So, Yayyyy! Shout out to Jaspered01. Also, shout out to my beta remylebeauishot :]

Disclaimer: Do not own characters :'[

* * *

Edward's P.O.V.

His hand felt like fire in mine, his tan fingers contrasting against my pale skin when they interlocked, as we cascaded down the stairwell. I smiled lightly to myself as his thoughts seeped out. I was his first kiss. He was doing a better job at blocking his thoughts, but when he became overly excited or angry the block fell. The murmurs of my family whispered through my ears. They were just as anxious to meet Jacob as he was. Jacob ran his free hand through his hair as we reached the bottom of the steps; the aroma of chicken carbonara wavered in the air. Leave it to Esme to try her best and spoil the boy already.

We entered the room as an array of faces looked our way.

"Jacob, I'm glad you decided to come," Carlisle stated cordially, motioning to the table. "I hope you don't mind, but we took liberty of cooking you dinner."

"Oh, you didn't have to-" Jacob started, looking taken aback.

Esme appeared from around the corner, placed the entrée on the table and walked up to greet Jacob.

"Don't worry about it, dear. Cooking is something I love to do. I never get to cook anymore though. I'm Esme, Carlisle's mate. It's a pleasure to meet you." She leaned forward and hugged him lightly.

Random pictures jutted from his mind; a bracelet, a wrecked car, and long black hair, before he blocked off his mind with a fervor that I've never seen before. However, I couldn't help but notice a pained look shoot across Jasper's face.

Jacob's P.O.V.

The bittersweet smell hit my nose as she leaned forward to hug me. She looked like the perfect mother. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders in deep waves, a silver pendant sparkled at her neck, and a white apron protected the midnight blue dress under it.

I quickly threw up a mental block. She reminded me so much of my mother. Everything from her demeanor, her smile, her passion for cooking, all of it. I still grieved the death of my mother, but it was not something I wanted to share with Edward right now.

I smiled lightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Cullen."

One by one, I greeted them all. Well, all except the tall blonde known as Rosalie. She stood in the back shooting me glares…bitch.

We sat at the table, and Esme put a plate in front of me. The food smelled delicious, and not long after the plate was put in front of me, the food was gone.

Seconds?

_**Awkward.**_

I stood in the doorway as I said goodbye to everyone and waited for Edward to hurry the hell up.

Edward's family was nice and all, but since none of them ate, they all just sat there and watched me. Most of them made small talk with me, asked how I liked the high school in Forks and what my plans were after high school. Every once in a while, Blondie would make a snide comment until Emmett told her to "shut the fuck up" and threw a wink my way.

A cold hand rested on the small of my back and led me out the door.

"So, how dreadful was it?" Edward asked, shooting a crooked smile my way. We walked towards his car as his hands intertwined in mine.

I put my hand on my heart and responded dramatically, "Not to be mean, but your sister is a BITCH."

He laughed, his white teeth shining in the moonlight. It was like music. Note to self: make Edward laugh more.

"She can be that way. She means well, I promise." He said.

I moved to open the passenger door, when he grabbed my hand. He leaned forward slowly and placed a soft kiss on my lips. This one was so different from the one earlier; he seemed to be trying to express so many emotions at once. It was chaste and caring.

"Thank you, Jacob. For coming to this dinner and meeting my family. I know it couldn't have been easy."

I looked down as the heat rose to my cheeks. It wasn't that serious was it?

Edward laughed. "You just sat and ate dinner with a house full of vampires, Jacob! It would seem to be kind of serious."

I shrugged before entering the car.

"Hey, I got a damn good meal out of it."

Edward moved to the driver side and started the car. The clock flashed up 10:13. Charlie was going to _kill_ me. I promised him I would be in by 10.

"Carlisle already called and told Charlie you were on your way. It'll be fine," Edward explained.

Easy for him to say. He doesn't live with the Chief.

I put on my seatbelt and turned the radio to the nearest station. Edward sped down the road like a speed demon as usual as we made small talk, Beyonce playing lightly in the back ground. It was like Forks died at night. There wasn't a car on the road, I realized.

"What is this atrocious sound coming from the radio?" he asked, looking slightly displeased.

I mocked feign horror as I turned his way.

"This is Beyonce! How can you-"

"SHIT!" he screamed, as he slammed on the brakes. I flew forward in my seat as the brakes squealed. I gripped the side of the car tightly as my pulse quickened, flashbacks of my wreck still fresh in my mind.

We came to an abrupt halt.

I forced myself to open my eyes.

Sitting in the middle of the road was a huge lump of sandy fur. Edward's hand was on my shoulder gently shaking me.

"Jacob, love, talk to me. Are you okay?"

I jumped out the car and ran towards the mass in the middle of the road. I kneeled down, and bright brown eyes looked up at me…with so much pain. A whimper came from the wolf below me as I began to lift him.

_Oh Seth…_

He shifted into his human form as I picked him up. Even as a wolf, he wasn't fully grown yet. He began sobbing heavily into my neck. I couldn't think of anything to say to him, so I stroked his hair and gently shushed into his ear. I heard Edward's footsteps come up a couple feet behind me. I could feel my heart begin to tear as Seth cried in my arms, his sobs breaking the silence of the night.

"Ja-Jacob…" he whimpered, his entire body racking with sobs.

"Yeah buddy? Talk to me," I coaxed gently.

"They-they-they…" he stuttered.

"Slow down, Seth. Slow down, buddy. Tell me what's wrong," I murmured, still stroking his hair.

"They killed Leah."

* * *

AN:So, I have a question. Are my chapters TOO short? Normally they are a little over a thousand words. Should they be longer or are they an appropriate length? Reviews and critiques are always loved :]


	12. Mousse

Disclaimer: I'm not making millions off these characters :'[ so they do not belong to me.

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

I ran my fingers through Seth's dark black hair, his head in my lap. Sitting in the back of the Volvo, Edward's speed gradually climbed as he raced towards the reservation. I wasn't able to get much out of Seth, but I didn't really push either. I could feel my leg moisten as his tears splashed against my pants. Leah, I remembered fondly, was the only one to stand up for me when the pack found out about Edward. She knew first-hand that you couldn't control who you fell in love with.

My mind flashed with images and memories of Leah. She had the softest brown eyes, ever. They always reminded me of melted chocolate. Sure, Leah could be a bitter bitch when she wanted to be, but she loved Seth and always protected him. She was one of the most loyal members that a pack could ask for. I wiped away tears from my eyes, not realizing I had been crying. I couldn't let Seth see my cry. I was supposed to be strong for him.

"Babe," Edward called over his shoulder softly. "I'm at the treaty line. I don't think that, given the circumstances, I should go any further."

I gave a curt nod as Seth raised himself and exited the car. I don't know how Sam and the pack would feel about me coming back, but Leah was part of me, and I could care less what the fuck they thought. I felt cold lips on my cheek.

"Be careful, Jacob," Edward whispered in my ear. His emerald eyes bore into mine showing his fear and vulnerability. He really did care about me.

I squeezed his hand before stepping out the car, the cool wind hitting my face. The reservation wasn't too far, but I wasn't about to chance it with Seth. We shifted into our wolves and sprinted towards the reservation. Seth's memories rushed like a river into my mind.

_Leah was late coming back from her routine patrol. It wasn't unusual for Leah to take her time and run behind doing patrols, but something didn't feel right to Seth. He had wanted to go and check on Leah, despite Sam telling him he was too young to participate right now. Anxiety tugged at Seth as he willed himself to calm down,__ trying to focus on the shift. He was inexperienced and it took him a lot of concentration to shift. He felt his body melt into the mold of his wolf, before sprinting out the door. The minds of his pack were calm, no sense of danger.__ Suddenly, Leah's presence dropped from his mind. Had she switched back to her human form? He hastened towards Leah's usual patrol route, the wind rustling his fur as his paws violently smacked the ground. Halfway through her route, Seth skidded to an abrupt stop. A mass lay in the middle of the trail.__ Seth rushed up and instantly recognized the body. A myriad of emotions hit him at once; rage, regret, despair,__ and anguish. Seth did the only thing he knew to do. He threw back his head and howled._

We stopped when we reached the middle of the reservation where the elders and the pack were meeting. I leaned forward and nuzzled Seth, trying to express my sympathy. I shifted back into my human form and put on the shorts that were tied around my leg. A dim light shined through the bulky double doors of the tribal building. The building had been here since I could remember. All the important meetings, ceremonies, and weddings were held in the building if not outside. It was probably the biggest and oldest on the reservation. Made out of wood and stone, it was said to have been the birthplace of the first shapeshifter and was revered as sacred. Many animals and symbols from the ancient language were carved into the lining of the building. It was said to offer protection. I readied myself and opened the door, stepping forward into the building and letting the light give away my identity. I could feel all the eyes in the room snap my way. It seemed as if most of the reservation's prominent citizens were here. Murmurs flew through the building.

"Vampire lover-"

"Fag-"

"Disgrace-"

I ignored it and kept my eyes on the only person I needed to speak to; Sam. He met me halfway down the aisle, his face showing the stress and pain of Leah's death.

"Jacob, you're not supposed to be here," Sam started.

"Please, Sam. Leah was every bit of important to me as she was to everyone in this pack. Let me help out. I want to catch the bastard just as much as you do," I retorted.

Sam stared at me. He looked as if he really wanted to let me help.

"You're not part of the pack anymore, Jacob. You cannot interfere with..."

"Tell the _leech lover_ to go home!" Paul yelled from across the room. "We don't need his help."

My skin began to burn and tingle.

"You're such a fucking prick, Paul!" I yelled back. "I'm talking to the alpha. Not you."

"Listen you little queer..." Paul stood up and began crossing the floor, his teeth bared. I felt a growl escape my lips.

"Shut the FUCK UP!"

All eyes turned to Seth, who was now standing beside me, his eyes burning.

"I asked Jacob to come here," Seth snapped. "It was MY fucking sister who was killed. Whether he is part of the pack or not, he is part of my family. He's here because I want him to be. If you have a problem with it, get over it and quick."

My jaw dropped, and Paul, dumbfounded, stepped back. Seth, the quiet, shy, sweet Seth I knew, just quieted Paul. All I could think to say was...

"Seth, you're too young to be saying 'fuck'."

"Sorry," he said looking down sheepishly. "I just got carried away."

I patted his back softly before looking back to Sam.

"Well, looks like I'm going to be helping out. Call Charlie and then tell me what I need to know."

After calling Charlie and telling him there were some problems on the reservation and that I would be home late, Sam briefed me on the situation.

There was nothing. No scent, no tracks, nothing. None of the pack detected anything, and let me tell you, that's damn near impossible. We weren't dealing with your average vampire here. This one had talents. After about four hours of searching we called it a night. Exhaustion nagged at me as I trudged my way back to Charlie's. I wonder if I told him that I spent the night tracking a murderer with a pack of wolves he would let me miss a day of school.

I finally reached the house, silently slipping through the front door, before trekking upstairs to my room. I flopped onto my bed, letting my head hit the pillow. It felt like heaven after what today had been. I succumbed to sleep seconds later.

I felt like shit.

But then again, most people do after about three hours of sleep. I had managed to at least put on some decent clothes and brush my teeth before we left the house. My hair, however, stood up every which way. I sighed, looking in the mirror of Bella's beat up truck. At least my hair wasn't long anymore or I would have a hell of a time fixing it. Bella tossed a glance my way.

"I keep some mousse in the glove box if you need it, Jake."

Oh my God. Bella was a life-saver.

Yawning loudly, I opened the dilapidated compartment and found the can of Garnier Fructis mousse.

"What happened last night, Jake?" Bella inquired. "I fell asleep around one and you still weren't home."

Memories of last night washed over me. Depression began to tug at the ends of my mind as I thought of Seth and Leah. I cleared my throat before explaining.

"Leah was killed last night." I heard a soft gasp from Bella but continued. "A vampire killed her right on the reservation."

"Oh Jacob, I don't know what to say," she replied, biting her lip. "Did you catch whoever did it?"

"There's nothing to say, I guess. No, there was nothing we could trace the murderer with. There was no scent, not track, nothing left behind. We're guessing it's a vampire just by default. No one knows…"

We pulled into the parking lot, and Bella looked over at me, placing a soft hand on mine.

In a different life, I could've loved Bella. We could have gotten married, and the tribe would have accepted _that_ relationship. I love Bella with all my heart but...I can only see her as a friend. I placed my hand on hers, smiling weakly back, before she exited the car.

I still had a few more minutes before school, and I definitely had to fix my hair before I got out of the truck. I certainly didn't want Edward, or anyone for that matter, to see me like this.

"They say bed hair is the new style."

Startled, I jumped a little bit before turning and seeing Edward standing outside my window, smiling his crooked smile.

Kill me now...

I quickly lathered the mousse into my hair, trying to tame it while looking in the mirror. I stuck my tongue out before exiting the truck. My cheeks were burning as I began walking towards the school. Edward quickly caught up with me, smirking at my embarrassment.

"How can you even fix your hair?" I snapped. "Vampires can't see their reflection."

"I have naturally perfect hair, I suppose," He wittily replied. "Besides, that's an old wives tale. It's not true."

It seemed that way. His hair looked wild and untamed, but it looked suitable on him, as if that's the way he wanted it. Also, he had dressed casual today, unlike his normal high fashion attire. A tight t-shirt clung to his body, revealing his sculpted muscles, and a pair of jeans sat precariously low on his waist.

"You weren't the only one running around late last night," He whispered in my ear.

I raised an eyebrow at him as we entered the school double doors. Students were bustling to class, and teachers were making sure to get their coffee before the bell rang.

"A rogue vampire is a threat to us to," He retorted before touching my cheek and heading to class. I guess they assumed it was a vampire, too. It would make the most sense. I sighed as I headed towards the biology room. I nodded at my teacher before taking a seat next to Mike just as the bell rang. He shot me a cheesy smile which I half-heartedly returned. Mike seemed to sense my mood.

"What's wrong, man?" he asked, lightly punching my shoulder. "I'm not that bad am I?"

"Just tired," I replied. I didn't feel up to it today.

"Well," Mr. Dial started. "It seems we have _another_ new student. Class, this is Cassandra."

I glanced up to the girl and stared at the girl who was waving at the class. Rosalie might be in for some competition. The girl was tall with pale skin and bright blue eyes. I wondered if she was a vampire, but halfway dismissed the notion. Vampires don't have blue eyes, right? However, what were the chances that she show up right after Leah's death? Was it just coincidence?

She made her way to a desk on the other side of the class with a grace and fluidity that most people didn't have. Vampires didn't have blue eyes, I reminded myself. Besides, she smelled _nothing_ even close to a vampire. I sighed and turned back to the front of the class.

Her bright blonde hair, however, was hard to get out of my peripheral sight.

* * *

AN: Ummm...Reviews? :] I'll love you foreverrrrr.


	13. Fire and Ice

Disclaimer: I do not own ALL characters but Cassandra IS mine! And _**huge**_ thanks to my Beta who has been sticking with me through it all! :]

* * *

Jacob's P.O.V.

"Dude, is she related to the Cullen's?" Mike whispered to me, motioning to the new girl.

"No," I hastily replied, flipping the strands of hair out of my eyes. "I don't believe so."

The bell rang as Mike and I exited class, walking towards the gym. We made our way through the bustling crowd, my eyes scanning for Edward.

"Speaking of the Cullen's," Mike continued nonchalantly, "I haven't seen any of them today."

"I believe Edward told me they were going to be out of town for the weekend." I replied, leaving out the fact that they were going hunting. Edward refused to go and stayed behind to watch after me. Not that I can't take care of myself, but being alone with Edward for an entire week? Who was I to refuse?

Edward's P.O.V.

The bell rang shrilly overhead signaling the end of class and ending the monotonous drone of the lecture. I swiftly entered the hallway, letting the thoughts of others pass through without paying much attention. I needed to see Jacob. Since the attack on the reservation my usual worry has increased exponentially. I made my way to the musky smelling gym to wait for him. I found myself wondering if I wanted to see _Jacob_ or if I just wanted to be reassured that he was okay. Regardless, my fondness of the shifter has been growing over the past couple of days. I couldn't stand to be away from him. It seemed like this dull ache would grow in my chest as soon as he was out of my sight.

Last night was no exception as I silently perched myself at his window sill. Leah had the protection of the entire pack and was still killed; Jacob doesn't. I wasn't about to stand by and not protect him.

Jacob's been through enough.

Through the congestion of the hallway, I saw Jacob beginning to approach me while Michael departed.

Smart boy.

However, Michael's thoughts were unusually quiet. Intrigued, I concentrated harder but to no avail. I scoffed lightly. It's not like the boy is the brightest crayon in the box. I always wondered if his head was full of hot air ever since he moved to Forks last year.

A warm hand entered mine as a woodsy amber scent entered my nose.

"Staring off at Mike's ass, are we?" he joked.

I chuckled lightly, seeing the slight insecurity in his eyes.

"Jacob, there's no ones rear end I would be looking at other than yours, especially not Michael's." I reassured him.

Seeing a fellow student walk by, he quickly slipped his hand out of mine and into his pockets, his russet cheeks flushing brightly.

I felt a pang of hurt as he stumbled to make up an excuse.

"Jacob," I interrupted as he mentally cursed himself. "I understand. Its fine, I promise."

"I…yeah." He responded awkwardly, before becoming really animated. "Listen, there is a new girl named Cassandra. I swear she looks legit vampire. Can you check her out?"

This sparked my attention. It has taken years of practice for my family and me to coexist with humans. Could there be another one like us?

"Yes, I'll look into it."

"Great! I have to get to gym but I'll see you in third block," he stated, lightly punching my arm then dismissing himself.

Somewhere along the lines, I missed the part where I became his best bud, and our departure is a punch in the arm. Jacob and I are going to have to talk about that.

I sighed and made my way to my second block class. I entered the door just as the tardy bell rang overhead and made my way to the desk at the back of the class.

"Students we have a new student with us today. Why don't you introduce yourself, dear?" Mrs. Rodriguez said, motioning to someone who was entering the classroom.

A quite stunning blonde girl entered the room and shyly waved. This must be the girl Jacob was talking about.

"Hi, my name is Cassandra Grace and…" _I hate this godforsaken town and I want to be back home… _"I'm from New York, New York." _Shoot me…_

I chuckled softly at her thoughts. She definitely didn't seem to be a vampire. I tried digging through her mind more.

_Get out of my head __**leech!**_

I felt a sharp pain and abruptly retreated from the girls head. She stared back at me with the most intense crystal blue eyes I've ever seen. How did she do that?

"Well, isn't that nice?" Mrs. Rodriguez replied. "Please, have a seat and we will get started with class."

I felt a massive headache coming on, no doubt from Cassandra's telepathic attack, as she took a seat, her blonde hair flowing behind her. She now had a block on her mind and stared straight ahead.

What the _fuck_ was this girl?

**XXX**

"Well, she certainly isn't normal," I said bitterly as I drove towards town. "But I don't think she was the cause of Leah's death."

"What happened?" Jacob asked, his dark eyes concentrating on my face.

"I was trying to read her mind and somehow she retaliated. It felt like someone stabbed me in the temple," I retorted.

Jacob was quiet for a second, and then began laughing hysterically.

"That's…that's what you get for…for always digging in people's mind!" he said between breaths. "At least _she_ can do something about it."

I smiled crookedly at him. Only Jacob would think of that.

He began to take in his surroundings as we exited Forks.

"Edward, where are we going?" he queried cautiously.

"It's a surprise. You'll see," I retorted, slipping my hand into his, feelings the extremities of our temperatures.

Fire and Ice.

"Is this like a date?" he asked, hope gleaming in his eyes.

"Yes, this is definitely like a date," I replied, assuaging his doubts.

His thoughts were buzzing excitedly with some possibilities, but none of them close to what I had planned. I gently rubbed my thumb over his hand as we sped into Seattle. It didn't take long before we arrived. As we pulled up I heard Jacob softly gasp.

"Edward, is this…?"

"Yep. This is the Seattle International Auto Show." I replied, smiling widely.

A huge smile spread across his face, his white teeth shining brightly against his russet skin.

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips to mine, and whispered "You are _amazing._"

We stepped out the car, grease and fumes assaulting my senses. Engines idled in the distance and people talked and mingled near different makes and models.

Jacob was like a kid in a toy store. He jumped from car to car, explaining the model and what made it significant. I was surprised he knew so much. I remember Bella telling me he did a lot of mechanical work, but Jacob really knew what he was talking about.

"And this," he said as we approached another car. "This is an Audi A4 Sedan. It's has all the newest features like a Dynamic Shift Program, Electronic Stabilization Program, and even electromechanical parking brakes."

He delicately ran his finger over the ash gray exterior of the car. I guess I know what to get him for his birthday.

"My mom always wanted an Audi…" he whispered, almost so low it was inaudible. His hand moved to the hemp bracelet on his wrist as his thoughts fogged up. I touched his hand lightly, trying to comfort him. Startled, he smiled sadly my way, squeezing my hand back. He stepped closer as I moved the loose strands of hair out of his eyes. I hated to see that pain in his eyes.

"Ahem, could you take your…perversion elsewhere?"

A short elder woman with graying hair, tied in a bun, and a long dress was staring at me and Jacob. Well, more like damning us with her eyes.

"Um, _excuse me?_" Jacob snapped.

"This is a _public_ event. I would rather you weren't acting inappropriately," she sneered.

Jacob's thoughts projected loudly.

_First my dad and the tribe, now this bitch…_

"Jacob, let it go. We're leaving now. Sorry for any problems," I apologized, trying to drag Jacob along.

"No! Who the** fuck** do you think you are?" Jacob demanded, his voice rising and bringing attention.

Fire and Ice.

"Jacob, please let's go," I begged. He was trembling and I'm sure if he phased and ate the old lady I would have a lot of explaining to do.

"I have every right to be here as you do. Let me tell you something lady. You can take your bigotry and shove it straight up your wrinkly _ass!" _

He was yelling now. Dear God, we had a crowd and he was venting all of his suppressed anger and frustration from the past week on this decrepit woman. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder before quickly walking to the car. I was trying so hard to stay mad at him, but seeing the shock on the faces of people as I walked by with a guy as big as Jacob on my shoulder looked really fucking hilarious.

We really needed to get home.

**XXX**

After trying to see some reason in nearly tearing off the head of someone's grandmother I gave up.

We pulled up in the driveway of my house, as the familiarity of my home hit me, a sense of calm took over.

I exited the car and swiftly ran to Jacob's side to open the door for him.

"I'm _**not **_a girl, Edward," he mumbled before stepping out of the car. "I'm perfectly capable of opening a damn door by myself."

I chuckled, letting him exit the car, before pushing him against it.

I wanted him to feel better. His mood was an awful downer. I pressed myself against him before whispering in his ear.

"Jacob, we have the entire house to ourselves. Think we could make use of it?"

I could hear his breathing quicken as his thoughts began to race. He began imagining us in different positions, each one more erotic than the last, as he began to harden against my thigh. I moaned at his thoughts and pressed my lips to his. I opened my mouth and he quickly accepted the invite, quickly darting his tongue into my mouth. His hands moved up my shirt to my chest. I moaned loudly, feeling his warm hands on my cold skin. The difference in temperature never ceases to amaze me.

Fire and Ice.

We were both sporting quite painful erections and Jacob's thoughts were only making it worse. I needed to get him into the house and _fast._ I grabbed his hand, leading him towards the house. I approached the large oak door when something hit my nose.

_Blood._

_Human blood._

And it was coming from inside the house. Jacob, tense beside me, had smelt it as well.

"Edward…" Jacob whined cautiously as I moved to open the door. I reached for the knob and slowly pushed open the door, preparing for the worst.

Nothing could have prepared me for what I saw.

I heard Jacob gasp beside me and his grip on my hand tighten.

The smell of blood was, ironically, nauseating as I stared at the body of Jessica Stanley. She hung from a rope by her feet from the ceiling, blood dripping from her wrists and neck onto the hardwood floor. She had been drained and with her blood was a message written on the wall.

MENE MENE TEKEL UPHARSIN

* * *

AN: Poor Jessica :'[ Shout out to the first person who can tell what the message on the wall means and where it comes from! Also, what do you guys think of Cassandra? Let me know! Love you guys! :]


End file.
